


Domestiel

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Life around the Bunker.





	Domestiel

Requirements for bringing Castiel’s brain online after getting up in the morning: 41 minutes, 3 cups coffee, 17 kisses from Dean.

* * *

Laundry day is less of a pain in the butt when Cas comes along.

* * *

_Fig 1: Dean Winchester in his happy place_

* * *

Despite appearances, and the assumptions of others, Dean has always been an avid reader. But in the roughest days of his life as a young hunter, there was little opportunity to indulge; downtime was scarce, and available books were usually few. Before they found the Bunker, his personal library had consisted of a handful of tattered paperbacks, Vonnegut mostly, that Dean had lovingly moved from his duffel to Baby’s trunk and back again over the years.

Now that he has a home, and a room with a bookcase, and most importantly a cuddly ex-angel who has _definitely_ figured out the sleep thing and wants to do as much of it as possible while wrapped tightly around his boyfriend, that’s all changed. Dean is getting a lot more reading done these days.

* * *

“Wait’ll you taste _these_ molecules, Cas. You’re gonna love it.”

* * *

After he falls, Castiel amasses an impressive collection of baggy old sweaters from Goodwill. At first Dean doesn’t understand the appeal, but after they work out their shit and start spending lots of what Dean likes to call “quality time” (i.e. naked time) together, he starts to love the feel of Cas’ hard body wrapped in soft, soft wool

**Author's Note:**

> Images are from [G-U-Y-S](http://g-u-y-s.tumblr.com/post/142605507151), [Come cuddle with me](http://nobhilllife.tumblr.com/post/114057030824/come-cuddle-with-me), [All Things Gay and Cute](https://allthingsgayandcute.tumblr.com/post/165827658798), [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/114586718915/just-gay-couples-lovehouse), [ordinary-fate](http://deanandbaby.tumblr.com/post/170646095307), and [beautiful gay life...](http://beautifulgaylife.tumblr.com/post/166895237426)


End file.
